


Sprog

by Acatnamedeaster



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Fan Comics, Fluff and Angst, Humor, M/M, Mild Language, Potions Accident, mild nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-08 01:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 53
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1126512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acatnamedeaster/pseuds/Acatnamedeaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A take on an old trope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3




	4. Chapter 4




	5. Chapter 5




	6. Chapter 6




	7. Chapter 7




	8. Chapter 8




	9. Chapter 9




	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the lack of updates, both motivation and time have been in short supply.


	11. Chapter 11




	12. Chapter 12




	13. Chapter 13




	14. Chapter 14




	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who's been commenting on this story. I realize I've fallen behind in answering everyone, I'll catch up asap!:)


	16. Chapter 16




	17. Chapter 17




	18. Chapter 18




	19. Chapter 19




	20. Chapter 20




	21. Chapter 21




	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The return of sloppy French!


	23. Chapter 23

 

*Ferme=Firm


	24. Chapter 24




	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  Another very minor update, hopefully things will pick up after this. Apologies to those of you who've been sticking with it.


	26. Chapter 26




	27. Chapter 27




	28. Chapter 28




	29. Chapter 29




	30. Chapter 30




	31. Chapter 31




	32. Chapter 32




	33. Chapter 33




	34. Chapter 34




	35. Chapter 35




	36. Chapter 36




	37. Chapter 37




	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who's been following and commenting on this, longer than I had planned it to be story. :)


	39. Chapter 39




	40. Chapter 40




	41. Chapter 41




	42. Chapter 42




	43. Chapter 43




	44. Chapter 44




	45. Chapter 45




	46. Chapter 46




	47. Chapter 47




	48. Chapter 48




	49. Chapter 49




	50. Chapter 50




	51. Chapter 51




	52. Chapter 52




	53. Chapter 53

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A page was added on chapter 40, it seems like I missed page 46 when updating this comic and so Severus inner monologue leading up to the final scene was missed. Sorry to everyone reading!


End file.
